


Steven Universe - Ne brise pas celle-là !

by Ashizian



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming of Age, Français | French, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Identity Issues, Origin Story, Prequel, Protective Siblings, Regret, Relationship Issues, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Sibling Rivalry, Trust Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashizian/pseuds/Ashizian
Summary: Un retour sur la jeunesse de Diamant Rose, alors qu'elle est sur le point d'apprendre la plus importante leçon de sa vie.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Steven Universe - Don't break this one!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929066) by [Ashizian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashizian/pseuds/Ashizian)



_\- Tout est une question de posture !_

Diamant Jaune se tient à l'écart. Sa stature imposante a quelque chose de terrifiant. Ses yeux sévères sont braqués sur une tablette lumineuse, entre ses doigts. Elle ne dédie pas le tiers de son attention à Diamant Rose, debout au milieu de l'arène avec une épée à la main. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête, franchement ? Quelle idée de demander un entraînement à l'escrime ? La salle est gigantesque. C'est ici que les gemmes viennent pour assister aux combats entre les Quartz. Ces duels sont très appréciés, surtout par Jaune et ses serviteurs. Une centaine de Rubis s'agitent dans les gradins, prêtes à réagir au moindre geste. Leurs regards mettent Rose mal à l'aise. Par chance Perle, sa servante et amie, l'encourage discrètement.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

Voilà bien la première fois qu'elle porte une arme de sa vie ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire avec ce machin ? Frapper, évidemment. Diamant Rose donne d'abord un coup sec, puis deux, sans savoir quoi proposer de plus approprié. Les Rubis applaudissent comme des folles à chaque action. C'est déjà énervant.

_\- Non, non. Quelle horreur ! Les jambes écartées, poids du corps vers le bas._

Elle s'exécute de son mieux, mais enrage : Jaune ne regarde rien ! Comment peut-elle deviner ce qui cloche dans ses mouvements ? Rose tente de bouger en donnant le coup suivant, mais trébuche.

_\- Quand tu veux avancer, sois stable à chaque pas ! Pied droit, pied gauche. Tu sais marcher, non ? Un effort, allez !_

Elle soupire, se replace au centre et recommence avec d'abord un coup, puis deux, puis une estocade.

 _\- Essaie d'accélérer._ Siffle Jaune.

Encore un coup, puis deux, puis une estocade. Quel intérêt, bon sang ? Diamant Rose fulmine. Elle place son talon en arrière, tournant la tête pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'obstacle :

_\- Quand tu veux reculer, regarde devant toi !_

Alors qu'elle essaye de respecter cet étrange conseil, Diamant Rose fait un mauvais pas et tombe. Les Rubis se figent. La salle entière est plongée dans un silence lugubre. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il risque de se produire, si elle se met en colère, mais personne ne veut nettoyer derrière. Seulement, Diamant Bleu a demandé à sa garde personnelle de venir pour l'encourager et l'aider à conserver son calme : les Rubis obéissent donc et se remettent à crier des encouragements. Ces gemmes n'ont pas un esprit évolué, mais leur honnêteté semble viscérale.

Une gemme est fidèle au rôle qui lui est attribué. On l'a construite dans ce but précis. Chaque "modèle" n'existe que pour accomplir sa fonction, chose qui se remarque jusque dans la personnalité. En vérité, rien ne prouve qu'elle saurait réellement s'écarter de la place qu'on lui assigne, même si elle le voulait. Les Rubis servent de gardes du corps et protègent les spécimens de plus grande valeur. Au final qu'importe combien vont survivre à leur mission, on en produit des centaines avec peu de ressources. Une Perle est jolie. La demoiselle de compagnie parfaite, mais son importance ne dépasse pas celle d'une chaise. Quoique nombreux sont les meubles plus précieux qu'une Perle. Enfin, les Diamants n'existent que pour commander. C'est ainsi depuis toujours. 

Il y a très longtemps Rose questionna Bleu au sujet des Diamants, notamment de leur place dans l'univers. Celle-ci lui répondit, avec douceur : 

_\- Nos créateurs avaient besoin d'une main d’œuvre abondante pour s'élever au-delà de notre monde. Ils ont créé les Diamants afin de diriger et d'organiser la multitude des gemmes en leur nom. Un jour, notre tâche a été accomplie et les concepteurs nous ont simplement abandonné derrière. Le Monde des Gemmes a été laissé tel quel, sans but. Nous avons continué à l'entretenir, en espérant qu'ils reviennent._

_\- Tu penses que ça se produira ?_

_\- Non. Je crois que désormais, l'avenir dépend de nos décisions. Seulement nous sommes des gemmes aussi, donc tout autant soumises à l'objectif qu'on a insufflé dans nos esprits que les autres, sans aucun moyen d'y changer quoi que ce soit._

_\- Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas ? Je suis pourtant un Diamant, moi aussi !_

_\- Nos créateurs n'ont jamais eu besoin d'achever ta conception. Ce n'est pas que tu sois inutile, mon cœur. Je n'insinue pas ça, ho non ! Tu as été créée pour résoudre un problème qui ne s'est pas présenté, voilà tout. Quand ils sont partis, Diamant Blanc n'a pas voulu te laisser incomplète. Nous avons travaillé dur pour te terminer, pour insuffler en toi ce qui manquait, du mieux possible. Malheureusement nous ne sommes pas les créateurs. C'est pourquoi tu es moins... enfin, tu vois._

Diamant Rose ne sait pas ce qui lui fait penser à cette histoire. Parce qu'elle est jolie ? Non, peut-être parce que ça explique pourquoi les autres Diamants ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de la considérer comme inférieure. Elle a la terrible sensation qu'on ne la verra jamais comme une égale. Une éternelle cadette. Tout le monde comprend d'instinct sa place, mais pas Rose. Son existence dépend depuis le départ d'un simple caprice de Diamant Blanc. Sa vie ne lui appartient pas réellement. Elle se relève, revient au milieu de l'arène et reprend la chorégraphie, à la perfection cette fois. Il aura suffit d'un rien pour réussir, seulement Jaune ne lui prête pas plus attention. Elle est toujours occupée ! Rien ne compte, en dehors de ses colonies.

_\- Voilà, c'est comme cela qu'il faut faire !_

_\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu ne me regardes pas !_

Jaune lève les yeux, posant son regard sur Rose pour la première fois de la journée. La malheureuse se sent devenir petite, comme si l'intérêt soudain de sa grande sœur réduisait son courage à néant.

_\- Tu apprendras qu'on a pas besoin de te regarder fixement pour tout savoir sur toi, Rose. Après, tu me dis ça mais cette leçon ne t'intéresse pas. J'ai du travail, si tu ne veux pas prendre l'exercice au sérieux, pourquoi je devrais perdre mon temps ?_

_\- C'est..._

_\- Non, Rose, je ne veux pas entendre une autre de tes excuses. Si tu faisais quelque chose jusqu'au bout, pour changer ?_

_\- Dans ce cas, Jaune, viens donc me montrer toi-même comment on s'améliore !_ Rétorque Diamant Rose avec irritation. 

Elle lance un regard hostile à sa sœur. Hors de question de se laisser prendre de haut encore une fois ! Rose lève son épée et la pointe vers Diamant Jaune, qui soupire en passant sa main contre son front. Un mouvement du bras suffit pour qu'une lance décorative se détache du mur et entre dans sa paume. Leur différence de taille est monumentale, mais Diamant Rose n'en tient pas compte. Peut-être que si elle parvient à lui mettre une raclée, Jaune la respectera enfin ! En une seconde, la petite valse dans les airs, s'écrasant douloureusement sur le sol. Un coup ! Il n'aura suffit que d'un vulgaire coup pour se faire balayer !

Les Rubis se taisent. Ce serait stupide de crier un encouragement dans une telle situation. Rose se relève en silence. Son visage est couvert de rage. Une nouvelle humiliation ! Voilà encore un domaine où elle ne peut pas gagner ! Elle voit rouge. Le sol éclate. Les Rubis se jettent par terre pour se cacher. Sa Perle se recule, mais ne semble pas plus inquiète que d'habitude. Elle s'apprête à faire signe à son Diamant de se calmer, mais il n'y aurait rien de plus inconvenant. Une Perle n'a pas pour fonction d'être maternelle avec sa propriétaire. Son rôle, c'est juste d'être agréable à vivre. Si quelqu'un découvre que leur relation va plus loin que la cordialité professionnelle, on effacera sa mémoire sans pitié ! Hors de question. Elle ne veut pas oublier son Diamant.

 _\- Rose, calme-toi !_ Demande Jaune, avec une voix plus douce. 

Elle approche, se met à genoux devant sa sœur et pose son énorme main sur sa tête. La petite se calme rapidement.

_\- Je sais que tu veux prouver ta valeur, mais c'est bien là ton problème : l'impatience. Il faut prendre sur toi, consentir à des efforts. Rien ne vient sans peine._

_\- Je voudrais qu'on me laisse une chance ! Vous ne me faites jamais confiance ! Jamais ! Je n'ai pas la moindre opportunité de montrer que je peux me débrouiller ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas déjà ma propre colonie ?_

_\- Nous n'allons pas revenir encore une fois là-dessus. Bleu et moi en avons souvent discuté : c'est non ! Tu n'es pas prête pour..._

_\- Et si on demandait à Blanc ? Pourquoi ce serait forcément à vous deux de prendre cette décision ?_

_\- Blanc ? Tu sais très bien à quoi t'attendre avec Diamant Blanc. Tu penses que sa réponse sera différente de la mienne ?_

Bien évidemment que sa réponse sera la même que celle de Jaune, mais Rose voudrait l'entendre de sa bouche. Elle parviendra peut-être à la convaincre.

_\- En attendant, cette leçon est finie, Rose. Je veux te voir retourner dans tes quartiers._

_\- Comment, tu ne..._

_\- Silence ! J'ai assez perdue mon temps comme ça ! Tu vas dans ta chambre et tu y resteras jusqu'à ce qu'on te convoque pour tes obligations du soir._

Diamant Jaune s'éloigne en faisant signe aux Rubis de la suivre. Elles semblent toutes désolées pour Rose mais s'en vont sans un mot, la laissant avec sa Perle. Lorsque la porte se ferme, elle jette son épée avec colère contre un mur. L'arme éclate en morceaux.

 _\- Je peux aider à rendre cet instant plus agréable, mon Diamant ?_ Demande Perle avec une voix douce.

_\- Non. Malheureusement, rien ne me rendra ce moment supportable._

Si Diamant Rose peut paraître minuscule par rapport à ses sœurs, Perle semble quant à elle ridicule en comparaison de Rose. La modeste gemme fait apparaître dans ses mains une baguette à ruban et se met à danser frénétiquement, dans l'espoir que ça apaisera sa maîtresse. Au bout d'une minute, son Diamant lui dit :

_\- Je suis contente de t'avoir avec moi, Perle. Tu es la seule qui me donne la sensation d'être quelqu'un qui compte. J'apprécie ça._

_\- Merci, mon Diamant ! Vous êtes tout pour moi !_

Perle fait un immense sourire. Quelle chance d'être au service d'un Diamant ! Les autres gemmes savent être cruelles et font parfois volontairement souffrir les Perles. C'est si merveilleux que Diamant Rose soit aimable à ce point. La petite ne croit pas avoir la moindre valeur. Elle est consciente qu'au fond, sa seule utilité dans ce monde est d'être jolie. Elle se prend de temps en temps, non sans honte, à s'imaginer être une amie pour Diamant Rose. Peut-être que cette dernière le pense, mais une Perle n'a pas le droit. Si quelqu'un découvre cette idée dégoûtante, que fera-t-on d'elle ? C'est la preuve qu'il y a quelque chose de défectueux dans son esprit. Peu importe, après tout. Au moins, son Diamant ne lui causera jamais de tort. Elle ne la fera pas souffrir. Grâce à Rose, même quelque chose d'aussi minable qu'une Perle peut espérer trouver le bonheur.


	2. Chapter 2

_\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle refuse de comprendre ?_ Marmonne Diamant Rose.

La gemme enrage, frappant un mur par colère. Quelques dalles se détachent à l'impact. Elle s'éloigne en grognant. Puisque Diamant Jaune veut absolument diriger seule, alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! Rose la laisse gérer sa stupide invasion en paix, dans cette immonde tour lunaire. Pourquoi ne veut-elle jamais se mettre à sa place ? Bleu, Jaune et Blanc vivent toutes avec des responsabilités claires, des colonies, des flottes, des armées et des serviteurs. Elles conçoivent même leurs propres gemmes !

Qu'est-ce que Rose a entre ses mains, elle ? Pas la moindre colonie, aucune flotte, aucune armée. On ne lui confie même pas ses propres serviteurs ! Elle doit se contenter de ce que les autres Diamants veulent bien lui prêter ! Sa seule création ? Une modification insignifiante des soldats Quartz, afin de faire une variante plus conforme à ses propres préférences - c'est tout ce que Jaune permet. Voilà comment naquirent les Roses Quartz, dont l'unique différence avec leurs cousines Améthystes s'avère cosmétique. Bonne chance pour que Diamant Blanc accepte d'en déployer une sur le terrain. En posant le pied sur le téléporteur, Diamant Rose se rend compte que sa Perle est loin derrière, en haut des marches. La malheureuse est trop menue pour suivre le rythme de sa maîtresse :

_\- Plus vite, Perle !_

_\- Oui mon Diamant !_ Répond-elle en se mettant à courir. 

Sa carrure ne lui permet pas d'avancer rapidement, mais elle essaye. La petite finit par rejoindre Rose, impatiente, en bas de l'escalier. Le Diamant se contente de ronchonner. Elle monte sur le téléporteur et disparaît avec sa servante, réapparaissant une minute plus tard au palais. Sa colère refuse de s'éteindre. La seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, c'est d'aller immédiatement réclamer une colonie à Diamant Blanc. Il faut que ça cesse ! Rose ne supporte plus d'être la cadette. Seulement, cette envie arrive avec une peur terrible. Blanc n'est pas quelqu'un de facile. Elle est née avec une vision pour ses compatriotes, un but : rendre tout meilleur, plus efficace, plus rapide, plus performant. Bleu annonce un grand projet ? Blanc proposera dix fois mieux dans l'heure.

Ses exigences sont gigantesques et les gemmes qui ne peuvent pas s'élever jusqu'à son niveau finissent mal. Nombreux sont ceux qui disent qu'il y a du sadisme dans sa personnalité. Cependant, ce serait méconnaître Blanc. Elle n'éprouve aucun "plaisir" à agir ainsi : c'est sa fonction. C'est elle qui a divisé la société des gemmes en castes, non par préférence personnelle, mais parce que ça lui semblait plus efficace ainsi. Les chiffres ne mentent pas : depuis cette réforme, tout a effectivement progressé. Diamant Blanc déduisit par la suite qu'une suppression de l'individualité rendrait les gemmes considérablement plus productives. En conséquence, le libre-arbitre n'existe plus. Tout n'est que calculs, aux yeux de Blanc.

Au final, elle se fiche du bien-être des autres. Ce qui compte, c'est que les gemmes prospèrent en tant que collectif. Les Diamants ont une hiérarchie officieuse : celle qui contrôle le plus de ressources est la plus utile. Jaune se bat pour se maintenir en deuxième place. Elle est terrorisée à l'idée que Blanc la considère comme "imparfaite". Si celle-ci remet un jour en cause sa valeur, quelle fonction lui restera-t-il ? Diamant Jaune devrait donc comprendre ce que ressent Rose d'autant mieux, mais pas du tout ! Elle est tellement obnubilée par son besoin maladif de briller aux yeux de Blanc que rien d'autre n'a d'importance, à part Bleu, peut-être.

Cette dernière est plus proche de Jaune que ne le sera jamais Blanc. C'est ainsi depuis le début des temps. Jaune agit, Bleu pense et Blanc perfectionne. Quelle est l'utilité de Rose, là-dedans ? Sa Perle l'observe en silence. Elle attend qu'on lui demande quelque chose. Souvent, Diamant Rose s'identifie à sa servante : elle aussi a la sensation de n'exister que pour être jolie. Est-ce pour cela qu'elle se sent aussi proche de la petite ? Si Jaune découvre que Rose la traite avec plus de familiarité que nécessaire, elle lui retirera dans la journée. Une Perle n'est pas un jouet. C'est un outil. Non, pire : un accessoire ! Jaune lui dirait : "Tu veux t'amuser ? Alors je t'offrirais une Spinelle, mais ta Perle doit rester à sa place ! C'est mal de lui permettre de croire qu'elle vaut plus que ça !" Perle lui suffit. Rose ne veut pas d'une Spinelle.

Quelle hypocrite ! Comme si Jaune ne traitait pas la sienne avec le même genre de familiarité ! Mais voilà, Blanc en a décidé ainsi. Une Perle est un accessoire créé pour rendre les gemmes plus serviables. Point. Encore un principe imposé par Blanc pour satisfaire sa propre vision. Toutes des hypocrites ! Tant pis, Diamant Rose se met en marche et fonce avec détermination jusqu'aux quartiers de Diamant Blanc. Assez joué. Il est temps d'agir. Chaque pas lui donne une terrible impression. C'est une mauvaise idée. Pourtant, elle avance et se force à accélérer. Sa gemme devient chaude. C'est ça, la peur ? Non, il ne faut pas se laisser arrêter par une vulgaire sensation ! Les émotions sont une faiblesse, dirait Jaune.

Diamant Rose passe devant les Améthystes qui gardent la porte des quartiers de Blanc. Elles n'osent pas s'interposer. Rose semble furieuse et tout le monde sait ce qui peut arriver en cas de colère. Personne ne veut être brisé. Les Diamants résoudront ce problème. Elle approche, pose ses mains contre les battants et pousse si fort qu'ils se détachent et tombent.

 _\- Blanc !_ Hurle-t-elle en direction de l'humanoïde scintillant, plus pour se donner courage que par colère.

 _\- Ho, c'est toi._ Rétorque son interlocutrice.

Si Jaune est immense par rapport à Rose, Blanc ferait passer Jaune pour une naine ! Le Diamant est si grand que Perle ne doit probablement voir que ses jambes. Ses yeux sont d'une froideur glaciale. Une dizaine de Péridots prennent note de toutes ses suggestions. En voyant Rose, elles s'éloignent par réflexe. La dernière fois qu'une Péridot s'est mise en travers du chemin de Diamant Rose, il a fallu nettoyer les morceaux dans toute la salle de bal ! Le pire, c'est que la responsable de ce carnage n'a absolument rien remarqué. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'un bruit bizarre sous ses chaussons. Les pauvres gemmes tremblent, mais gardent le sourire. Il vaut mieux ne pas mettre Diamant Blanc en colère non plus. Ce serait pire. Les malheureuses ont le sentiment d'être prises entre le marteau et l'enclume. Elles savent que leur valeur est à peine supérieure à celle d'une Rubis. Leur destruction n'aurait aucune conséquence. Un léger inconvénient, rien de plus. La garderie de Violet 38 n'aurait qu'à produire plus de Péridots pour compenser.

Tout le monde sait que Diamant Rose est un monstre. Le dernier millénaire a ancré cette image dans l'esprit de chaque individu, de la plus sage des Saphirs au plus modeste des Rubis. Il y a d'un côté ceux qui respectent sa puissance et de l'autre ceux qui sont terrifiés par sa violence. Les Jaspes l'estiment beaucoup, bien évidemment, mais ne sont pas bêtes au point de rester dans la même pièce que Diamant Rose quand elle a ce visage. Le plus terrible, c'est que l'intéressée n'est pas consciente de sa propre réputation. Elle casse sans jamais s'en rendre compte. Quoi de plus terrifiant ? Néanmoins, il existe malgré cela une troisième catégorie de gemmes, plus rares et discrètes, dont Perle est la principale représentante : celles qui l'aiment. Après tout, elle incarne un principe fondamental réduit au silence : l'individualité.

_\- Que veux-tu, Rose ? Tu sais que j'ai peu de temps pour tes frivolités._

Blanc fait un effort pour être aimable. Elle n'aime pas être interrompue, mais apprécie tellement la compagnie de Rose qu'elle n'ose pas lui reprocher sa venue. Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas plus souvent, d'ailleurs ? Jaune est certainement responsable de ça. Une attention louable, qui lui évite d'être dérangée, mais tout de même : quel dommage ! Rose a des manières si étranges et souvent agréables. Blanc l'apprécie plus qu'il ne faudrait. C'est presque un plaisir coupable. Aujourd'hui sa figure est couverte de frustration et de rage. Qu'est-ce que Jaune lui a dit, cette fois ? Qu'est-ce que Bleu n'a pas fait correctement, encore ?

_\- Je veux une colonie ! Vous avez toutes des dizaines de colonies et moi je n'ai rien ! Je suis un Diamant, je veux être enfin considérée comme telle !_

_\- "Je veux", "je veux", "je veux". Toujours ces mots. Jamais "les gemmes ont besoin de ceci" ou "ce serait approprié de, pour le bien des gemmes, faire cela". Encore et toujours : "je veux" !_

_\- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose, que je le veuille ou que ce soit pour le bien des gemmes ? Oui, Blanc : je le veux !_

La grande soupire. Cette petite ne comprend jamais ce qu'on essaye de lui dire. Tout ce qui passe par sa tête, c'est son opinion. Comment peut-elle ignorer ainsi le bien commun ? Combien de fois a-t-il fallu réparer ses dommages ? Bon sang, tellement de gemmes à la coupe impeccable ont disparu sur un coup de colère !

_\- Une colonie n'est pas un jouet, Rose. Toute notre civilisation aura à engager des ressources dans le processus d'invasion. Tu vas avoir des obligations et des impératifs de résultat. Cette nouvelle colonie devra être rapidement efficace, sans quoi l'ensemble des gemmes en paiera le prix ! Je ne pense pas que tu sois prête. Un tel effort nécessite des qualités qui te font défaut. Bleu est patiente et calme. Jaune est précise et fiable. Tu es brutale et colérique. Pourquoi devrais-je confier une charge si énorme à quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à lui-même ?_

Diamant Rose ne sait pas quoi dire. Sa colère monte à des niveaux qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé atteindre un jour. Elle tape son pied sur le sol, qui se fissure bruyamment. Les Péridots s'enfuient, mais sont stoppées par un rayon immaculé, lancé par Blanc : 

_\- Restez, nous n'avons pas terminé le travail !_ Dit-elle sèchement. 

Les malheureuses sont terrorisées et ne savent pas où se cacher. La Perle de Rose avance dans leur direction, essayant de les calmer par la parole. Chose folle, elle y parvient ! Ses mots touchent droit au but. La gemme est souriante, douce et sincère. Elle semble heureuse, ce que Blanc ne manque pas de remarquer. Toutefois, le Diamant se garde de faire une réflexion. Dans l'immédiat, ce n'est pas grave. Une frivolité sans importance. La petite revient gaiement aux pieds de sa maîtresse.

_\- Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer que je vais échouer ? Vous êtes constamment à me dire que je ne suis pas prête, mais si vous ne me laissez jamais rien faire, comment je pourrais réussir quoi que ce soit ? Non, ce n'est qu'une excuse ! La vérité, c'est que tu as peur que je sois meilleure que toi !_

_\- Meilleure que moi ? Ha !_ Réagit Blanc. 

Elle rit ! Son éclat est dédaigneux : peu importe combien elle apprécie Rose, celle-ci ne la dépassera jamais. C'est une idée si stupide qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'en moquer.

_\- Ma pauvre, tu ne connais vraiment pas ta place ? Tu as toujours de nouveaux moyens pour me faire rire !_

_\- Ça suffit !_

Diamant Rose libère sa colère, projetant une onde de choc dans toutes les directions. La vague brise des colonnes et une partie du plafond. L'énergie dégagée est telle que Diamant Blanc s'écroule. La planète entière vient de subir une brève mais violente secousse :

 _\- J'en ai assez d'être prise de haut !_ Hurle Diamant Rose, tandis qu'une seconde explosion d'énergie se dégage.

Une Péridot s'envole mais, par chance, s'en sort indemne. Diamant Blanc se relève lourdement. Son visage est devenu froid et sévère :

_\- Quelle imprudence ! Tu veux une colonie, mais regarde donc ce spectacle misérable ! Je devrais te faire confiance après ça ? C'est..._

Le Diamant ne termine pas sa phrase. Ce n'est pas le caprice de sa jeune sœur qui la bloque, non. Blanc l'a déjà vue faire, trop souvent. Elle pointe son gigantesque index vers les pieds de Rose et s'exclame d'une voix grave et sombre :

_\- Encore une ! Quel gâchis ! Combien de gemmes va-t-il falloir que tu brises avant d'être enfin satisfaite ?_

Diamant Rose ne comprend pas où sa sœur veut en venir. Elle baisse les yeux et remarque quelque chose de cassé à ses pieds. Sa Perle. Ce qu'il en reste. Sa colère s'éteint d'un coup, remplacée par une terreur absolue. Sa Perle est en morceaux ! Qu'est-ce qui... pourquoi ? Diamant Blanc se met en mouvement pour la première fois depuis un siècle. Elle tend sa main et soulève les fragments, qui atterrissent tous dans sa paume brillante.

 _\- Je t'avais offerte cette Perle ! Tu ne respectes même pas mes cadeaux !_ La voix de Blanc est remplie d'une immense déception.

Diamant Rose semble paralysée. Perle ne peut pas être détruite, c'est impossible ! Non ! Soudain, les morceaux se réassemblent et reprennent leur place originale. La volonté de Blanc suffit à accomplir un tel miracle. La petite réapparaît dans un flash lumineux. Une moitié de son visage est fracturé. Sa gemme a l'air intacte, pourtant. Peu importe : Rose est rassurée. Perle a survécu ! Sa terreur diminue d'un coup... jusqu'à ce que l'intéressée pointe son œil sur sa maîtresse. On ne peut y voir qu'une expression de pure horreur. Son unique amie la regarde comme un monstre ! Rose ne sait pas quoi dire.

_\- J'ai accepté tes caprices suffisamment longtemps, Rose. Tu ne mérites pas cette Perle. Je la reprends. Ce genre de cadeau ne convient pas aux irresponsables dans ton genre. Toujours à casser ce qui est parfait ! Hors de ma vue !_

Rose se retourne et quitte la pièce en tremblant. Sa Perle est... pourquoi ? Elle était juste à ses pieds et le moment suivant, tout ce qui restait... Son regard d'horreur est désormais gravé dans l'esprit de Diamant Rose et refuse de disparaître.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ Se demande-t-elle en pleurant, avant de courir vers sa chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

Combien d'années ont passé depuis que Diamant Rose s'est enfermée dans sa chambre ? 10 ans ? Peut-être un peu plus. Les gemmes ont une vision étrange du temps. Chaque jour fait l'effet d'une seconde ou d'une éternité, selon leur état émotionnel. Pour Rose, cet enfermement lui semble avoir duré un millénaire. Elle n'arrive pas à oublier le regard de Perle. C'est comme s'il s'était gravé. Toute cette horreur dans ses yeux. Diamant Rose se déteste. C'est de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas laissé sa stupide colère la guider, Perle serait toujours là ! Sa vie continuerait comme d'habitude. Désormais, rien ne l'intéresse plus. Les activités qui l'amusaient auparavant lui semblent fades. Sans elle... à quoi bon ?

 _\- Quelle idiote !_ Gémit Rose, assise en boule.

Les meubles ont été abandonnés à leur sort dans un coin. Rose n'a même plus le courage de s'allonger sur son lit. Elle reste à terre et attend simplement sans bouger. Peut-être que ses émotions finiront par passer, avec suffisamment de patience ? Faudra-t-il attendre longtemps ? Bleu vient la voir régulièrement, mais sa douceur ne suffit plus à lui apporter du réconfort. Jaune aussi est venue. Diamant Rose fut surprise de la voir s'efforcer d'être compréhensive. C'est plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru capable. Cet incident avec Perle a peut-être réveillé un ancien, mais terrible souvenir. Rien ne le prouve, mais sa façon d'aborder ce sujet est inhabituelle pour quelqu'un ayant la fierté de Jaune :

_\- Rose, il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas être reconstruites. Ce qu'on détruit l'est souvent pour de bon. Si par chance, tu réussis à réparer ce qui tu as endommagé, ce n'est jamais pareil. Ta Perle est... Blanc ne te la rendra pas. Elle estime que tu ne mérites plus ses cadeaux. Tu l'as déçue. Je... nous t'en offrirons une autre lorsque le moment sera approprié._

_\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je ne savais pas que Blanc pouvait... réparer des gemmes._

_\- Rose, Diamant Blanc dispose du pouvoir de perfectionner tout ce qu'elle touche. Quelque chose de cassé est imparfait, par définition. Cela dit, son talent semble avoir des limites. Je crois que ça ne restaure pas la totalité. L'esprit reste cassé, par exemple. Pour répondre à ton autre question... j'ignore comment va ton ancienne Perle. Sa gemme est entre les mains de Blanc, certainement entreposée quelque part. Tu l'as vexée au point qu'elle refuse d'en entendre parler ! J'admets que c'est un exploit, même pour toi._ Elle prend une courte pause puis termine, en plaisantant :

_\- Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour tu lui manqueras tellement qu'elle la ressortira de sa boîte pour s'en faire une servante ?_

C'est exceptionnellement rare de voir Jaune s'essayer à l'humour, mais Rose n'a pas le cœur à rire. Le sujet est trop grave, trop douloureux. Avant cette affaire, elle aurait trouvé amusant qu'on puisse ne serait-ce qu'imaginer Diamant Blanc en compagnie d'une Perle ! C'est trop vulgaire pour la "grande gemme" qu'elle est. Pourquoi son malaise ne veut pas s'arrêter ? Rose se sent si mal qu'elle ne remarque pas que Jaune tente d'alléger l'atmosphère. Un tel évènement devrait rester dans l'histoire, pourtant !

Le temps passe. Diamant Rose se fiche de savoir combien. Chaque minute paraît durer un siècle. Blanc ne vient jamais et refuse carrément de la voir. En vérité, elle ne prendrait pas cette peine, même en situation normale. Perle, c'était son cadeau ! Diamant Blanc l'a faite naître selon des spécifications uniques. Bien évidemment, Bleu et Jaune ont reçu les leurs dans des circonstances similaires, mais tout le monde sait que celle-là s'avérait spéciale : elle était parfaite pour Rose. Une réussite superbe, d'autant plus impressionnante que Diamant Blanc est incapable de comprendre Diamant Rose. Après tout, Jaune partage son acharnement et Bleu son calme. Elle peut créer des gemmes en conséquence, mais avec Rose, comment concevoir l'incompréhensible ?

Bon sang, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas maîtrisé sa colère comme Jaune le lui répète constamment ? Ses sœurs ont raison, Rose n'est pas digne de recevoir une colonie. Elle a le sentiment de n'être prête à rien. Sa chambre lugubre la rend malade. C'est en désordre, sans saveur. Cette pièce semblait si vivante jusque-là. Aujourd'hui, le moindre truc lui rappelle sa Perle. Bleu s'est vite lassée de cette laideur : elle fit modifier l'endroit afin d'y ajouter des galets. Ces minuscules gemmes ont pour seule tâche de nettoyer, organiser et réparer les salles. Ils sont vite devenus des amis. Les petits sont drôles et n'ont absolument pas l'habitude d'être remerciés. Pourquoi d'aussi charmantes créatures en viennent à se croire sans valeur ? Un soir, alors que Bleu s'apprêtait à repartir vers ses quartiers, Rose eut enfin le courage de lui poser cette question qui la tourmente :

_\- J'ai brisé beaucoup de gemmes, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Ce n'est pas important, mon cœur. Les gemmes se remplacent. Nous avons des garderies pour ça._

_\- Les gemmes brisées ne reviennent jamais. Elles disparaissent pour de bon._

_\- Tu as raison mais pourquoi te formaliser, mon cœur ? Chaque gemme a son importance mais, parfois, une catastrophe écourte leur utilité. C'est ainsi._

_\- Je suis une catastrophe, alors. J'imagine qu'on pourrait difficilement trouver plus approprié._

_\- Ho, mon cœur ! Tu n'es pas une catastrophe, juste plus... sauvage que nous. Les gemmes naissent avec un but, mais comme nous ne comprenions pas le tiens, nous n'avons pas été capables de façonner ton développement. Je ferais l'effort d'être plus sévère pour te guider, pour t'apprendre à devenir un véritable Diamant._

La façon que Bleu a d'éviter la question en dit suffisamment : peu importe combien de gemmes ont disparu, il y en a déjà eu trop. Sa réaction n'est cependant pas ce que Rose aurait espéré : elle n'a pas envie que Bleu agisse aussi comme Jaune ! Elle ne veut pas d'une autre sœur qui lui impose sa propre vision de ce que devrait être un "véritable Diamant". Pourquoi tout s'aggrave en permanence ? Seulement, tant pis : cette fois, il ne faut pas s'abandonner à la colère. La rage a détruit assez de choses. Ça suffit. Désormais, elle se contente d'accepter les recommandations de sa sœur. Diamant Bleu, satisfaite par la tournure des évènements, s'est un jour mise en tête de récompenser cette soudaine obéissance. Elle offrit donc à Rose un lieu unique, où "oublier ses soucis" : un jardin.

Diamant Rose n'avait jamais vue de végétation. Ces étranges machins ne fonctionnent pas du tout comme des gemmes. Ils vivent et grandissent, mais ne disparaissent pas lorsque leur forme physique subit un dommage. Non, ils sont au contraire blessés ou détruits. Une telle fragilité est fascinante. Bleu ne voyait en ces créatures que des anomalies et a décidé d'en conserver quelques-unes par simple curiosité intellectuelle. Toutefois, un organisme qui nécessite une certaine minutie pour prospérer peut servir à éduquer sa jeune sœur :

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de telles choses, Bleu ?_

_\- Tu devras entretenir ces biologiques, leur permettre de survivre. Si tu y parviens, c'est que tes qualités de patience et de responsabilité se perfectionnent._

Diamant Bleu a un visage doux. On sent qu'être "sévère" n'est absolument pas dans sa nature. Elle préfère la raison. Bleu est semblable à l'eau : une force inexorable, qui transforme le monde par son insistance. Les gemmes croient que Jaune est la plus puissante après Blanc. Ils ont tort. La plus forte, c'est Bleu. Derrière son immense douceur se cache une implacable volonté. On parle de la créatrice des Saphirs et des Lapis-lazuli, après tout. Rien dans l'univers ne pourrait la faire changer d'opinion, même en dix millénaires. De tous, c'est de Bleu que Rose se sent la plus proche. Elle est la seule qui comprenne ses doutes, mais voilà : le Diamant a aussi sa vision du monde.

Dans la Grande Autorité des Diamants, Bleu incarne la pensée. Elle n'admet donc aucune autre façon d’interpréter les évènements que la sienne. Jaune, au moins, assume qu'elle ne personnifie pas l'esprit, mais l'action. Ainsi, on peut discuter avec Bleu mais pas négocier, alors qu'on peut négocier avec Jaune mais pas discuter. Quant à Blanc, on ne peut ni négocier ni discuter ! Une créature qui s'estime parfaite n'acceptera jamais rien de personne. Pourtant, Blanc est incapable de réfléchir ou d'agir selon sa propre initiative. Elle ne sait que perfectionner, d'où sa tendance à toujours rester immobile. Le Diamant domine naturellement les gemmes, en rendant simplement "parfait" ce qui ne l'était pas avant son intervention. Dans cette hiérarchie, Rose a de plus en plus la sensation que sa charge consiste à détruire.

Heureusement, les plantes ont un effet apaisant sur son moral. Avec l'habitude, Diamant Rose commence à apprécier le fait de s'en occuper. Elle devient même compétente ! Il y a quelque chose de vraiment étrange dans l'idée d'entretenir une espèce à ce point étrangère aux gemmes. Vous les blessez ? Ils ne sont pas forcément détruits. Ils se réparent souvent par eux-mêmes, alors qu'une gemme brisée l'est définitivement. Seulement, ce n'est pas leur plus fascinante qualité. Rose a observé, au bout de quelques décennies de travail, que ces créatures changent avec le temps. Elles ne sont pas figées sur une seule et unique "fonction", mais se métamorphosent constamment. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, le jour où elle découvrit certains de ces biologiques donner naissance à des fleurs nouvelles. Cette "fragilité" de façade ne serait donc pas un défaut, mais une qualité cachée : contrairement aux gemmes, les "plantes" peuvent progresser au-delà de leurs limitations !

Ces découvertes ont motivé Diamant Rose à faire du jardin sa principale demeure. Elle y passe bien plus de temps que dans sa propre chambre, expérimentant de nouvelles façons de faire changer cette surprenante forme de vie. C'est presque par accident qu'elle découvrit une évolution dans ses pouvoirs : elle peut maintenant régénérer les plantes en cas de dommage ou altérer leurs mutations. Serait-ce possible que, dans des circonstances appropriées, même une gemme puisse dépasser sa condition ? Bien évidemment, le Diamant s'est gardé de révéler une telle information à ses sœurs.

Cette activité eut un effet positif sur ses manières, au point que Jaune vint un soir lui apporter un cadeau pour encourager ses progrès. Rose reconnaît bien l'emballage : une petite boîte dorée. C'est là-dedans qu'on range les gemmes qui sortent juste d'une garderie, mais attendent encore d'être livrées à leur poste de travail définitif :

 _\- J'ai pensé qu'un peu plus de compagnie te ferait plaisir._ Dit Jaune, en déposant doucement la boîte.

L'objet s'ouvre par lui-même et libère une gemme rose. Elle scintille, on peut l'entendre rire, avant de prendre une forme humanoïde :

 _\- Je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer !_ Chante la petite, enroulant ses longs extensibles autour du corps de Rose, qui ne lui résiste pas.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Demande-t-elle à Jaune.

_\- Une Spinelle, Rose ! Nos créateurs les fabriquaient pour leur divertissement. J'ai estimé que ce serait une récompense appropriée. Tu avais cette mauvaise habitude d'utiliser ton ancienne Perle pour jouer. Désormais, ce n'est plus nécessaire : tu as quelque chose spécialement pour ça ! En plus, c'est un jouet conçu pour résister à tout. Tu n'auras pas à craindre de l'endommager par accident._

Alors voilà à quoi ressemblent les fameuses Spinelles. Rose en entendait souvent parler, mais n'en avait jamais vue. Elle est plutôt mignonne, gentille et semble n'avoir qu'un seul but : rendre sa propriétaire heureuse. Jaune n'a pas tort, cette petite lui changera peut-être les idées. Une nouvelle amie ne peut pas faire de mal.


	4. Chapter 4

Diamant Rose est contrainte de rester dans sa chambre depuis quelques jours. Elle n'aime plus être ici. C'est devenu trop difficile d'ignorer le regard des autres gemmes : nombreuses sont celles qui la fixent avec la même horreur qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Perle. Sa vie au jardin l'éloignait de tout ça. Pourquoi Bleu et Jaune l'ont-elles contrainte à venir au grand bal de cette année ? Toutes les festivités organisées par les autres Diamants sont ennuyeuses à mourir. La seule fonction de Rose est de rester assise, de sourire et d'écouter les serviteurs chanter ses louanges. Pire cette fois-ci : les mêmes gens qui la regardent avec terreur ont été obligés de venir devant son trône pour énumérer ses qualités ! Pourquoi doit-elle subir ça ? Serait-ce une façon pour Blanc de lui rappeler encore ses fautes ? 

Des souvenirs lui reviennent, comme celui du jour où on lui offrit sa Perle. Ce fut le plus bel instant de sa vie. Les siècles qui ont suivi apportèrent avec eux un bonheur inédit, ainsi que de jolies bêtises. Combien de fois l'a-t-on enfermée dans la Tour ? Cette misérable prison, construite spécifiquement pour la punir ? Il paraît que c'est la seule structure de la planète qui puisse résister à ses crises de colère. Le plus souvent, son seul tort n'a été que de s'amuser. Les autres Diamants rejettent toute forme de distraction et n'en comprennent pas l'utilité. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de changer les choses, pourtant.

Pendant des siècles, Rose a organisé personnellement tous les bals et toutes les fêtes qui se tenaient au palais, en récompense pour chaque accomplissement de ses sœurs. Jaune réussit une invasion ? C'est l'heure de faire la fête ! Bleu conçoit une nouvelle gemme ? Préparons un bal ! Blanc mène quelque chose jusqu'à la perfection ? Sortez les confettis ! Elles ont semblé apprécier, pendant un temps. Jusqu'à ce que Blanc et Jaune s'en lassent et cessent de venir. Quel intérêt de s'astreindre à un tel effort, si les deux tiers des invités ne prennent plus la peine de se déplacer ?

Rose se souvient qu'à chacune de ses bêtises, on la menaçait toujours de lui prendre sa Perle. C'était leur meilleur argument ! Elle craignait plus que tout de la perdre, ne serait-ce que quelques jours. C'est arrivé plus d'une fois qu'on lui confisque, en attendant qu'elle "se comporte comme un véritable Diamant". Alors, Rose faisait semblant d'être sage un mois ou deux, puis reprenait de plus belle. Blanc et Jaune semblaient terrifiées de la voir fraterniser avec sa Perle. Voilà pourquoi elle n'a jamais eu de galets dans sa chambre, jusqu'à récemment : Jaune craignait qu'elle devienne familière avec eux. Tout pour éviter que Rose ait la moindre relation positive où que ce soit. 

Elle dessinait énormément, avant. Un moyen efficace de vaincre l'ennui, mais qui n'a pas duré. Elle s'essaya aussi à la sculpture, sans succès. On lui confia même, pendant un court moment, la charge de nommer les gemmes sortant des garderies ! Blanc se ravisa très vite lorsqu'elle vit arriver dans ses quartiers une dizaine de pyrites, toutes nommées "Or des Fous" et numérotées de manière hautement fantaisiste. Bien évidemment, Perle fut confisquée et Jaune fit un ennuyeux discours sur l'importance de prendre au sérieux son travail. Cette plaisanterie fut cependant suffisamment amusante pour justifier la punition. D'ailleurs, Bleu a apprécié, puisque c'est elle qui ramènera sa Perle le soir même en lui précisant "d'éviter, à l'avenir, de la faire rire autant alors qu'elle prépare une invasion".

 _\- On s'ennuie !_ S'exclame Spinelle, avant d'insister encore plus : _On s'ennuie, on s'ennuie, on s'ennuie !_

_\- Voyons Spinelle, un peu de calme._

Pendant les derniers mois, ce fut très agréable d'avoir Spinelle à proximité. Elle s'avère drôle et l'aide à supporter les yeux terrifiés des autres gemmes. Toutes les créatures de ce palais l'observent comme si elle incarnait leur destruction inévitable. Diamant Rose ne peut s'empêcher de se détester. 

_\- Qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui, mon Diamant ?_ Continue Spinelle.

Elle monte sur le lit et marche dans les cheveux de Rose, la regardant avec un énorme sourire. L'intéressée se relève, attrape la petite entre ses doigts et la pose devant ses pieds, lui répondant :

_\- Trouvons une plaisanterie ! Quelque chose qui puisse faire rire les Rubis que j'ai vue traîner dans le couloir._

_\- Oui ! Ce sera amusant ! Vite, vite !_

Au final la disparition de Perle pèse toujours, malgré la présence de cette nouvelle amie. Le temps a passé. Un siècle de jeux et de rires en compagnie de Spinelle. Pourtant, jamais l'image de Perle n'a quitté son esprit. Pas une fois. Elle revoit parfaitement les morceaux éparpillés. Son regard d'horreur. Rose n'ose même plus approcher des quartiers de Blanc. Tout ce qu'il y a là-bas est teinté de tristesse. Seulement, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, d'autres gemmes rient en sa compagnie ! C'est agréable d'avoir enfin quelques créatures qui ne lui donnent pas la sensation d'être un monstre. Spinelle ne comprend pas bien pourquoi "amuser les autres" rend son Diamant heureux, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que sa maîtresse soit contente ! L'habitude est vite restée et, quand Rose ne s'enferme pas dans son jardin, elle passe ses journées à illuminer la vie du plus de gemmes possible.

Son action s'avère cependant assez restreinte, puisque Bleu et Jaune ne laissent plus leurs subordonnées en compagnie de Rose depuis longtemps. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi, avant. Aujourd'hui, elle en devine malheureusement très bien la raison. Alors que les Rubis commencent à éclater de rire devant les pitreries de Spinelle, Rose ressent une étrange présence :

_\- Diamant Rose ? Je suis ici._

La petite voix vient d'en-bas, on dirait une... une Perle !

 _\- Perle ?_ Demande-t-elle soudain en s'éloignant d'un pas, remarquant la servante de Diamant Bleu. La petite a ses cheveux devant les yeux, ce qui rend difficile de distinguer son visage. Sa voix est douce mais incompréhensible pour quiconque n'est pas vraiment attentif.

Rose peine à cacher sa déception. Pendant une seconde, elle a sincèrement pensé que sa Perle était revenue. Spinelle s'approche à toute vitesse :

_\- Holà, petite ! Que veux-tu à la grande Diamant Dose ? La grande Diamant Rose, pardon. C'est dur à dire._

_\- Mon Diamant m'a demandé de livrer un message à votre Diamant, le voici : "Mon cœur, tu voulais visiter la garderie où sont nés les Diamants. J'ai finalement obtenu l'autorisation de Blanc. Je suis navrée, cependant, car ma présence est requise sur l'une de mes colonies. Surtout, n'hésite pas à y aller toi-même ! Ma Perle te guidera". Fin du message._

Le visage de Diamant Rose s'illumine. Enfin ! Blanc a acceptée de la laisser voir la garderie où les Diamants ont été faites !

 _\- Allons-y, maintenant !_ Demande Rose avec impatience.

 _\- Oui ! Allez, allez !_ Réagit Spinelle.

_\- Comme vous voudrez, Diamant Rose._

Les trois se mettent en mouvement vers un téléporteur, qui conduit le groupe devant un pont en cristal. La structure passe au-dessus d'un lac contenant un liquide métallique argenté et mène vers une sorte d'édifice sphérique sans la moindre décoration. Sur son toit, on peut voir un injecteur fossilisé. Sa forme est unique. Il semble plus avancé que tout ce que les gemmes ont été capables de produire. Diamant Rose ne sait pas vraiment comment marchent ces machines. Tout ce dont elle se souvient, c'est qu'on y met un fluide qui, mélangé avec les ressources brutes d'une planète, permet de créer de nouvelles gemmes. Selon la composition du produit et les ressources disponibles, on obtient différents modèles.

_\- Voici la garderie des Diamants ! Ce fut la première structure construite sur notre planète. Les créateurs ont envoyé cet injecteur dans le cratère de ce volcan et, plusieurs siècles après l'injection initiale, quatre Diamants naquirent. Cette production a absorbé la totalité de l'énergie du noyau. C'est Diamant Blanc qui, plus tard, ordonnera de remplir le cratère avec du mercure, en grande partie pour hâter votre gestation Diamant Rose._

La petite servante s'engage sur le pont, l'occasion pour Rose de remarquer qu'une centaine de gemmes couvertes d'un voile se tiennent de chaque côté, parfaitement immobiles. Elles ont l'air de décorer ces lieux... ou de les surveiller. En s'approchant, le Diamant découvre qu'il s'agit de Perles ! Chaque fois que Rose passe en face d'une paire, les petites se mettent à genoux, tête contre le sol. C'est affreusement gênant. Bon sang, Blanc, pourquoi des Perles ? Est-ce encore un moyen de donner une leçon ? C'est cruel ! Elle essaye de ne pas s'attarder, voir ces gemmes à genoux lui fait mal.

Malheureusement, Spinelle trouve très amusant qu'elles se baissent sur commande et décide d'en profiter pour sauter de l'une à l'autre, histoire de vérifier si elle parvient à leur faire faire une bêtise. Sa nouvelle amie lui semble d'un coup devenir si... superficielle et malsaine. Tout, chez elle, lui rappelle son propre comportement d'avant l'incident. Son égocentrisme aveugle aux souffrances des autres. Cette façon puérile de tout considérer comme un jeu. Plus le temps avance, plus Rose se voit dans Spinelle exactement comme avec Perle auparavant. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la gemme lui reflète le pire ! Spinelle représente tout ce que Diamant Rose voudrait voir disparaître. Le moindre mot, le plus insignifiant rictus l'énerve chaque jour un peu plus. C'est une moquerie ambulante. Elle fait l'effet d'une pique dans son flanc, ou d'un enregistreur qui répéterait sans cesse : "voilà qui tu seras pour l'éternité : une gamine idiote !"

 _\- Spinelle, ça suffit !_ Lance-t-elle sèchement. 

La petite s'exécute sans un mot. Elle prend un certain plaisir à torturer les Perles. Sa maîtresse a toujours un mouvement de recul dès qu'une de ces choses s'approche. Elle n'a d'ailleurs jamais demandé à faire un jeu qui implique leur présence ! Ces minables mettent son Diamant mal à l'aise. C'est pourquoi Spinelle est sans pitié : tout ce qui rend Diamant Rose malheureuse mérite de souffrir !

Le groupe atteint l'entrée de la sphère. Un ouvrage minimaliste, plus sobre que ce que les gemmes ont l'habitude de fabriquer. La surface lisse est faite d'un matériaux étrange, à la fois argenté et scintillant. Du chrome ? Non, peut-être du platine. L'intérieur est vaste. On y découvre des fresques sur chacun des murs, ainsi que quatre trous dans le sol. Chacun a la taille et la forme d'un Diamant, des inscriptions sont gravées en face d'eux. La langue est étrange, ça semble être une version plus simpliste du langage des gemmes.

 _\- Voici l'endroit où sont nés les Diamants !_ S'exclame soudain la petite Perle en se mettant à genoux, tête contre le sol. 

Aucune gemme n'aurait l'audace de regarder l'endroit. Spinelle elle-même s'est mise à genoux, non sans une certaine irritation. Diamant Rose s'approche, touchant les fresques de ses doigts. Chaque trou est facile à reconnaître, puisqu'il brille de la même couleur que celle qui en est sortie : Bleu, Jaune, Blanc et Rose. On dirait que le sol a été vitrifié. Diamant Rose avance vers les inscriptions. Elle comprend leur sens, mais difficilement.

 _\- Tu sais ce que tout ça dit ?_ Demande-t-elle à la servante de Bleu.

_\- Oui, Diamant Rose ! Mon Diamant a traduit les textes. Que voulez vous savoir ?_

_\- Tout. Je veux comprendre tout !_

_\- Le grand symbole devant l'ouverture jaune signifie "qui agit" et le texte se traduit en : "par l'action, on forge sa destinée". Celui face à l'ouverture bleue veut dire "qui pense" et le texte : "par l'esprit, on entrevoit le chemin de la grandeur". L'ouverture blanche, quant à elle, est décorée du symbole "qui perfectionne", en dessous de quoi nous pouvons lire : "En renonçant à la facilité, l'esprit comme l'action atteignent l'excellence". Enfin le vôtre, Diamant Rose, est... plus difficile._

_\- Comment ça ?_

_\- Mon Diamant a trouvé des mots appropriés, mais n'a pas été capable de déchiffrer leur sens exact. Votre symbole se traduit par "qui transcende" et le texte en : "au-delà de l'excellence peut naître la vie". Seulement, nous ne comprenons pas ce que "transcender" veut dire, en conséquence..._

_\- Personne ne sait à quoi je sers._

_\- En effet. Ma maîtresse estime que vous deviez accomplir une mission si nos créateurs n'atteignaient pas leur but, sans assimiler de quoi il s'agissait._

Diamant Rose observe la pièce. Chaque trou est positionné de la même façon que sur le drapeau de la Grande Autorité des Diamants : en losange, avec Bleu et Jaune de chaque côté, Blanc en haut et Rose en bas. Une hiérarchie claire. Blanc domine et Rose ferme la marche. Elle sera effectivement la dernière pour l'éternité. Celle que personne ne peut comprendre, parce que c'est impossible. Le seul Diamant dont la charge restera inexplicable. Comment se trouver une place dans ces conditions ? Rose remarque que des Perles font le ménage dans la salle, avec les yeux bandés. C'est trop ! Elle ressort. La servante de Bleu suit immédiatement, avec Spinelle juste derrière :

_\- Tout va bien, Diamant Rose ?_

_\- Oui... ce sera tout. Partons d'ici ! Je ne découvrirais rien de plus dans cet endroit._

_\- Qu'il en soit ainsi !_ Termine la Perle.

La petite se contente de suivre le Diamant en silence. Spinelle utilise ses bras extensibles pour lui jouer de mauvais tours, mais la servante l'ignore. Diamant Rose se sent stupide d'avoir pensé qu'une telle visite l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Quelle idée ! C'est encore pire maintenant qu'elle sait ne pas avoir de place ! Elle pose son pied sur le téléporteur et s'en va sans même attendre les deux autres.


	5. Chapter 5

Diamant Rose désespère : des décennies ont passé, mais le monde ne change pas. Cette courte visite à la garderie des Diamants n'a rien amélioré. Au final, sa relation avec Spinelle est la seule chose qui progresse. Rose n'ayant plus de Perle depuis longtemps, la gemme en a profité pour prendre en charge une partie du travail qu'on leur confie. Seulement voilà, s'il y a bien un truc dont elle s'avère incapable, c'est de s'organiser. Diamant Rose n'avait jamais eu une aussi mauvaise assistante. Une Perle, ça sait gérer vos rendez-vous, classer les affaires et structurer votre vie quotidienne. Spinelle n'ayant que le jeu en tête, sa compétence dans ces domaines est donc réduite. Plus grave encore : elle ignore la différence entre l'amusement et le sérieux.

Sans parler du fait que Diamant Rose a une opinion de plus en plus contradictoire sur la petite. D'un côté, elle apprécie sa servante. C'est la seule créature qui soit capable de lui offrir des moments de relaxation. Toutefois d'un autre côté, le Diamant la déteste. Chaque jour, Spinelle fait de son mieux pour proposer de nouvelles activités, mais sa puérilité et ses enfantillages la rendent vite insupportable. Chacune de ses actions rappelle à Rose ses anciens travers. Ainsi, derrière la façade des jeux et des rires, une hostilité gronde. Un souhait horrible. Le Diamant aimerait l'abandonner quelque part, avec l'ensemble de ses erreurs, et tourner la page. Néanmoins, sans Spinelle il ne lui resterait rien. Elle retrouverait un quotidien d'isolement et de tristesse.

La voilà donc contrainte à supporter la compagnie d'un miroir lui retournant sans cesse le pire de sa personnalité. Spinelle n'est pas Perle. Elle ne le sera jamais. Rose le comprend, désormais : quelqu'un qui brise sa seule amie sur un coup de colère ne mérite plus d'être heureux.

 _\- Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui, mon Diamant ?_ Commence Spinelle.

C'est la même routine chaque matin. Bon sang, pourquoi sourit-elle ? Il n'y a rien de drôle !

_\- Vous allez bien, mon Diamant ?_

_\- Oui, parfaitement. Jouons à un jeu ! Quelque chose qui puisse amuser une Lapis-lazuli. Il y en a devant les quartiers de Bleu. Allons-y !_ Répond Rose en souriant.

" _Menteuse ! Tu ne vas pas bien ! En plus, les Lapis-lazuli t'énervent. Ces gemmes sont hautaines, méprisantes et... destructrices._ " Pense-t-elle. Pourtant, Rose se laisse entraîner par son propre mensonge et, bizarrement, le sourire de cette Lapis lui remonte un peu le moral. Elle se sent devenir aussi hypocrite que les autres Diamants. Pourquoi ses émotions sont-elles à ce point paradoxales ? Pourquoi sa culpabilité refuse de se calmer ? 

Rose ne sort presque jamais du jardin. C'est devenu sa principale demeure. Une obsession ne la quitte plus : elle veut sa propre colonie. Cependant, ses raisons ont changé. Tout ce qui l'intéressait avant, c'était d'égaler ses sœurs. Aujourd'hui, Diamant Rose veut produire des gemmes pour rembourser celles que sa rage a détruites. Une colonie vient avec ses garderies, qui peuvent créer la vie à partir de rien. Un miracle dont elle rêve de faire partie. Ce serait une sorte de "seconde chance", un moyen pour le Diamant de réparer ses fautes, mais elle n'ose pas encore demander à Jaune.

_\- Mon Diamant ! Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, aujourd'hui ?_

Spinelle semble sincère dans ses actions, mais l'est-elle vraiment ? Que pense-t-elle de son existence ? Diamant Rose se hasarde à lui poser la question :

_\- Spinelle, tu es heureuse d'être avec moi ?_

_\- Je ne comprends pas, mon Diamant._

_\- Je veux savoir si tu es satisfaite en ma compagnie, si ta situation te plaît._

Elle hésite à répondre. Au fond de son cœur, Spinelle est contente de sa relation avec Rose. Depuis le départ des créateurs, les autres gemmes ont cessé d'avoir besoin des Spinelles. Quel intérêt de conserver une spécialiste des distractions et de l'amusement, dans un monde où seule l'efficacité compte ? Ses semblables furent donc mises au placard pour l'éternité. Enfin, c'était vrai jusqu'à ce jour merveilleux où Jaune est venue la chercher. Elle l'a choisie, parmi toutes ses consœurs, pour amuser un Diamant ! Quel honneur !

Jamais Spinelle n'aurait osé en rêver. Diamant Rose est un ange. Tout ce qui compte désormais, c'est de la rendre heureuse. Elle voudrait tellement faire disparaître la mélancolie dans son regard pour de bon. Le sourire de sa maîtresse lui fait l'effet d'une drogue. Un évènement rare qui provoque l'euphorie. Chaque seconde avec elle est un délice. La gemme est convaincue que sa maîtresse l'aime aussi, comment pourrait-on être plus satisfait ? Spinelle a conscience que son avis n'a aucune importance. Ce ne sont pas ses opinions qui ont de la valeur, mais celles de Rose, alors elle rétorque simplement :

_\- Si vous êtes satisfaite de mes services, je le suis, mon Diamant !_

" _Non_ ", se dit Rose : " _cette petite ne comprend effectivement pas la question_ ". Elle a maintenant la certitude que sa servante est aveugle aux émotions des autres. Un outil pour un but. Son objectif se limite à être drôle. C'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire. Seule sa mission l'intéresse, comme n'importe quelle gemme. Spinelle ne remplacera jamais Perle. Pourquoi a-t-elle pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que ça devrait être le cas ? Non. Cette gamine n'est qu'un avertissement : " _voilà ce que tu es réellement, Rose. Voilà à quoi tu ressembles sous ton maquillage de monarque responsable._ " Qui ferait confiance à une chose si frivole ? Qui lui confierait une colonie ?

C'est ainsi que, par malheur, l'intéressée s'avère ignorante de la façon dont sa maîtresse la perçoit. Une terrible ironie, car ce sont ses émotions qui l'aveuglent. La pauvre fait son maximum pour être la meilleure Spinelle possible. Elle a même accepté de suivre le protocole, l'appelant "Mon Diamant", malgré que cette habitude l'énerve. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait pouvoir juste l'appeler "Rose" !

En revenant un soir à sa chambre, Diamant Rose eut la surprise de voir Jaune et Bleu l'attendre devant sa porte. C'est inhabituel de leur part :

 _\- Rose ! Tu es là, enfin !_ Commence sèchement Jaune. 

Elle semble tenir un objet dans sa grande main. Une boîte dorée.

 _\- Nous avons un cadeau pour toi, mon cœur !_ Continue Bleu, impatiente. Son visage est décoré d'un sourire radieux. Une image rare.

Le Diamant s'éloigne et dépose son paquet au sol, qui s'ouvre pour libérer une gemme blanche. La créature prend forme. C'est une... Perle ! Diamant Jaune s'éclaircit la voix, puis déclare d'un ton solennel :

_\- Nous sommes fières de tes efforts, Rose ! Tu n'as pas fait une seule bêtise depuis des décennies et tes manières se sont considérablement améliorées. Ta progression est un exemple de sérieux. Tu commences à ressembler à un véritable Diamant ! Seulement, ton organisation laisse à désirer. J'ai donc pris l'initiative de faire créer une Perle. Attention, ce n'est pas la même que l'ancienne. Tu ne dois pas t'amuser avec celle-là ! Tu joues avec Spinelle et tu travailles avec Perle, est-ce bien compris ?_

Rose reste sans voix. Elle est sublime ! La texture de son corps, mais surtout ses yeux. Il n'y a pas d'horreur à l'intérieur, mais cette expression chaleureuse propre aux Perles. Pourtant, le Diamant ne peut s'empêcher de reculer. Bleu prononce justement sans s'en rendre compte ce qu'elle a en tête :

_\- Nous ne voulons pas qu'elle finisse comme la dernière, d'accord mon cœur ?_

_\- Oui, Bleu._ Répond Rose, lugubre.

 _\- Bien, nous te laissons en sa compagnie. Perle !_ Ajoute Jaune.

_\- Oui, Diamant Jaune ?_

_\- Pas de jeux ni de familiarité. C'est clair ?_

_\- Très clair, Diamant Jaune._

_\- Parfait !_

Les deux Diamants s'éloignent en laissant Rose avec sa nouvelle servante. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de la dévisager. La petite ne réagit pas. Rose est son Diamant. Elle peut en faire tout ce qui lui plaît. Une Perle n'est qu'un accessoire. Spinelle arrive à l'instant et se fige avant que le Diamant ne puisse la remarquer. Qu'est-ce qu'une Perle fait ici ? Diamant Rose déteste ces machins ! Attendez, elle a un ruban autour du cou. Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau ? Pourquoi lui offrirait-on une Perle ? Il va falloir l'encadrer et la surveiller au quotidien, sans quoi cette imbécile va rendre Rose malheureuse !

Elle était tellement triste la première fois que Spinelle l'a vue. La gemme a fait tant d'efforts pour réparer ça, mais voilà qu'une Perle débarque pour tout détruire ! Hors de question de laisser Diamant Rose souffrir ! Elle protégera son Diamant ! Spinelle approche et s'exclame :

_\- Mon diamant ! Nous avons une nouvelle amie ! Que diriez vous que nous fassions un jeu pour fêter ça ?_

La petite jette un regard mauvais en direction de sa future collègue, qui ne réagit pas. Ces trucs sont trop stupides pour comprendre. Rose se retourne et répond gaiement :

_\- Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Allons-y !_

Le trio entre dans la chambre et passe la soirée à faire exactement ce que Jaune vient d'interdire : jouer. Diamant Rose regarde discrètement sa Perle. Cette façon de bouger, de parler, d'agir... tout est identique. Quoique, pas totalement. Ce modèle semble plus "austère", avec des couleurs discrètes et des manières prudes. Elle demeure magnifique.

 _\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous servir, mon Diamant ?_ Demande la Perle.

Cette voix ! Pourquoi ont-elles toutes un accent si mélodieux ?

_\- Non, mais merci. Spinelle, Perle, je dois m'absenter un court moment. Restez ici !_

_\- Oui, mon Diamant !_ Répondent les deux gemmes à l'unisson.

Elle s'éclipse pour respirer. C'est trop d'émotions d'un coup. Dans sa chambre, ses servantes restent sans bouger ni se parler. Elles n'ont aucune raison d'être amicales l'une envers l'autre. Cependant Spinelle veut au moins faire un effort de maturité. Si une Perle doit entrer dans la vie de son Diamant, il vaut mieux que ce soit à ses conditions :

_\- Ma maîtresse n'aime pas les Perles, tu sais ?_

Aucune réponse. Son interlocutrice l'observe juste sans dire un mot.

 _\- Tu dois rester à ta place !_ Continue-t-elle, un ton plus fort.

_\- Oui, ma Spinelle ! Vous avez raison, ma Spinelle !_

Sa réaction lui donne un frisson d'excitation. La gemme ne peut pas nier que ce soit agréable d'être considérée comme une supérieure hiérarchique par... non ! Ce n'est pas à ça qu'il faut penser ! Elle se concentre et termine :

_\- C'est pour le bien de mon Diamant. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose qui puisse la rendre triste._

Perle offre en retour un sourire angélique. Elle se souvient de ce que Jaune lui a demandé hier, le jour de sa mise en service : " _Tu devras rendre Rose heureuse, à ta façon_ ". Si garder de la distance l'aide à accomplir cette directive, alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! Qui de mieux placé qu'une Spinelle pour savoir comment rendre quelqu'un heureux, après tout ? Jaune a donné l'ordre qu'on l'équipe avec l'ensemble des outils nécessaires pour organiser le quotidien d'un Diamant, ainsi que des programmes d'entraînement et, chose rare, une connaissance encyclopédique de la culture et de la technologie des gemmes. Tout ce qui pourrait aider sa maîtresse à prendre de meilleures décisions. La petite se sent fière, mais dans les limites de la bienséance évidemment. Une Perle reste un accessoire. Il ne faut jamais l'oublier.

Rose revient dans sa chambre en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point cette situation la terrifie : " _Surtout, ne brise pas celle-là !_ " se répète-t-elle en boucle. Finalement, le Diamant tente de se changer les idées avec un autre sujet. Si Jaune et Bleu lui font assez confiance pour offrir un tel cadeau, alors peut-être que leur demander sa première colonie n'est plus impossible. En étant prudente et raisonnable, il existe une véritable chance de convaincre les autres Diamants. Créer la vie à partir de rien, voilà qui serait une superbe aventure !

Malgré cette agréable perspective, Rose ne peut s'empêcher d'observer sa Perle. Elle chuchote : " _Ne brise pas celle-là !_ " La petite tourne sa tête un instant, curieuse, avant de reprendre son visage impassible.


	6. Chapter 6

_\- Jaune, j'aimerais... non. Jaune ! Je voudrais... surtout pas._

Rose fait le pied de grue devant les quartiers de sa sœur. Elle hésite à passer la porte. Chaque fois que le Diamant aurait voulu demander une colonie, un contretemps l'en a empêché. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Jaune et Bleu se lancent dans une compétition précisément au moment où elle se sentait prête ? Aujourd'hui la voilà qui doute à nouveau, mais ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle repousse l'inévitable. Cependant, Rose ne veut pas donner l'impression d'être impatiente. Le Diamant en a donc profité pour résoudre son conflit avec Blanc. Ce fut moins difficile que prévu, car même elle reconnaît ses progrès.

 _\- J'ai appris que Jaune t'a offerte une Perle, ainsi qu'une Spinelle._ Demanda-t-elle un jour à Rose.

_\- Jaune et Bleu, en réalité. Ce n'est..._

_\- Ha ? Vraiment ? J'avais demandé à ce qu'on ne te fasse pas de cadeaux. Toutefois, j'imagine avoir été probablement un peu trop sévère, ma lumière d'étoiles. Tu as prouvé être capable de devenir un véritable Diamant. Je suis contente. J'ai eu peur que cela n'arrive jamais !_ Interrompt Blanc.

_\- Merci._

Cette manie qu'elle a de n'écouter personne ! On ne lui demande jamais rien pour cette raison. Finalement, neuf siècles ont passé avant que le petit affrontement entre Jaune et Bleu se termine. Neuf siècles, bon sang ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elles jouent les rivales ? Quelle importance de savoir qui de l'action ou de l'esprit est le plus efficace ? Rose ignore la cause de leur dispute, mais sait que Blanc doit y être pour quelque chose. Tout ce qu'elle dit cause des problèmes.

Diamant Rose n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de s'abandonner à une ennuyeuse routine. Elle passe la majorité du temps avec Spinelle, qui vit désormais au jardin. Maintenant que l'obsession du Diamant est d'obtenir sa colonie, les plantes n'ont plus autant d'intérêt à ses yeux. Sa servante a donc pris le relais et s'en occupe aussi bien que possible. Elle n'est pas douée pour entretenir des choses, mais l'endroit reste propre. Perle vit dans sa chambre. C'est le territoire qu'on lui attribue.

Jaune le veut ainsi : Spinelle est un jouet, or le jardin s'avère n'être qu'un terrain de jeu. Par contre, une chambre reste un lieu de vie. Un endroit où on s'attend à voir le Diamant faire preuve de sérieux. Sa Perle doit organiser un quotidien bien rangé. Malgré les siècles, Rose peine encore à ne serait-ce que la regarder en face. C'est une joie d'être en sa compagnie, mais surtout une angoisse. Le souvenir des morceaux de sa dernière Perle est toujours gravé dans sa mémoire. Sa culpabilité devient insupportable. Toutes ces gemmes détruites qui ne reviendront jamais ! Il lui faut une colonie. C'est sa seule chance de résoudre son problème. Elle pourra enfin se pardonner sa stupidité... et laisser tout ça derrière. 

C'est ce qui compte : devenir un véritable Diamant et réparer ses fautes. Elle imagine déjà les milliers de gemmes qui sortiront de ses garderies. Toute cette vie créé à partir de matière morte ! Rose caresse même l'espoir insensé qu'elle pourrait concevoir des modèles qui "changent", qui évoluent et s'inspirent de la vie biologique. Elle ignore comment, mais ça la motive. Si Diamant Rose n'a pas de but attribué, alors elle compte bien s'en créer un.

Finalement, elle trouve la force d'aller voir Jaune dans sa chambre. Sa sœur est devant son bureau, à inspecter les résultats de ses colonies :

 _\- Bonjour, Rose !_ Commence-t-elle, sans se retourner.

_\- Jaune. Je voulais... j'aurais aimé... je..._

_\- Rose, demande-moi ce que tu veux, mais vite ! J'ai du travail._

_\- Je voudrais une colonie._

Jaune se fige, puis reprend sa tâche en répondant :

_\- Tu n'es pas prête. Je sais que tu as fait des efforts, mais c'est trop tôt._

_\- J'aimerais apporter ma contribution ! Vous créez des gemmes et aidez notre peuple à grandir... c'est mon devoir aussi, tu ne crois pas ?_

_\- Quel superbe changement d'attitude ! Blanc serait ravie de t'entendre._

Diamant Jaune stoppe ce qu'elle est en train de faire, se tourne et s'installe devant Rose, avant d'ajouter :

_\- Gérer une colonie est un travail exigeant. J'admets que ces derniers temps notre empire connaît une période de gloire, mais chaque invasion nous coûte cher. Si tu échoues... il nous faudra peut-être des millénaires pour se remettre du choc, tu comprends ?_

Rose n'arrive pas à comprendre, non. Si les gemmes sont aussi prospères, pourquoi une invasion serait dangereuse ? Elle préfère éviter de la questionner sur ce point et répond simplement :

_\- Je comprends._

_\- Les ressources que Blanc réquisitionne sans cesse pour rendre ses colonies parfaites sont largement... puis cette tendance à n'envahir que des secteurs pauvres, juste pour nous prouver qu'elle sait... peu importe._

C'est rare que Jaune ait une telle frustration dans la voix. Elle continue :

_\- Bon, écoute, je vais en discuter avec Bleu. Si elle estime que tu peux le faire, je suivrais son opinion. Mon avis, c'est que tu n'es pas encore prête... mais pourquoi pas, après tout ? Je suis certainement trop difficile. Une colonie n'est pas une si mauvaise idée._

_\- Merci, Jaune ! Merci !_

_\- Oui, oui ! Rien n'est fait. Je dois parler avec Bleu et, en partant du principe qu'elle soit effectivement d'accord, il faudra ensuite convaincre Blanc !_

Suite à quoi, Rose n'eut pas de nouvelles pendant une année. Le travail reste la priorité de ses sœurs. Il ne vaut mieux pas espérer une réponse rapide. Un jour, alors que Diamant Rose se trouvait dans sa chambre avec Perle, elle eut le plaisir de recevoir une visite de la Perle de Jaune :

 _\- Diamant Rose !_ Dit-elle sèchement, avant de continuer sans attendre : _Mon Diamant vous fait savoir que Bleu a accepté votre requête. Elles vont désormais défendre votre réclamation après de Diamant Blanc._

 _\- C'est fantastique !_ Rétorque-t-elle en se levant d'un bond, surprenant sa propre Perle, qui tombe à la renverse.

La servante de Jaune fait une courte révérence et se retire sans cérémonie.

_\- Tu as entendu ça, Perle ? C'est merveilleux !_

_\- Qu'est-ce qui est merveilleux, mon Diamant ?_ Demande-t-elle en se relevant. La pauvre n'a rien compris.

_\- Je vais peut-être avoir ma colonie !_

_\- C'est merveilleux, mon Diamant._

Rose approche de Perle et la prend dans ses mains, dansant avec elle comme on danserait avec une poupée. La petite se laisse faire. Son visage reste impassible. Dans son cœur, Perle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait pleurer de joie : son Diamant la tient dans ses mains ! Certes, elle se sent surtout comme un chiffon qu'on secoue mais quelle importance ? Ces derniers siècles, Rose n'osait même pas lui parler. Un contact physique fait l'effet d'une révolution ! Il paraît que son Diamant n'aime pas les Perles, cependant rien dans son attitude ne le confirme. C'est peut-être une idée que se fait Spinelle, au final. Pour Perle, Rose est quelqu'un de chaleureux, de doux et d'attaché à la santé de toutes les gemmes. Jamais sa servante ne l'a vue en colère. Jamais. On lui disait qu'elle pouvait être difficile, mais c'est faux ! Elle s'avère, et de loin, la plus douce des Diamants. 

Comment les autres osent-elles propager des rumeurs aussi abjectes à propos de quelqu'un de si bon ? La petite essaye de garder son calme. Une Perle qui ose se montrer combative ne peut être que défectueuse, même avec une raison si juste. Les Perles défectueuses sont brisées, voilà tout ce qu'elles méritent. Pourtant, quelqu'un tel que Rose laisserait-elle une Perle, même imparfaite, être détruite sans réagir ? En fin d'après-midi, le Diamant quitte sa chambre et s'en va vers son jardin. C'est une routine. Malgré qu'elle y passe ses journées, Rose n'est plus intéressée par les jeux de Spinelle. Tout ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'on lui a annoncé.

_\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_\- Tout va bien, Spinelle. Je réfléchis._

_\- Vous réfléchissez à quoi ?_ Demande-t-elle en déformant son visage.

_\- Je vais bientôt avoir ma propre planète. Peut-être._

_\- Fantastique ! Vous vouliez en avoir une depuis si longtemps !_

_\- Rien n'est confirmé, Spinelle. Jaune et Bleu sont d'accord, mais Blanc doit accepter aussi._

_\- Vous voulez que j'aille lui dire un mot ? Je suis certaine qu'elle ne résistera pas à mon charme... élastique._ Répond-elle en agitant ses bras extensibles.

Rose reste sans voix. C'était sensé être une blague ?

_\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

_\- Dommage, ce serait amusant !_

_\- Spinelle..._

Le communicateur se met à sonner. Rose, qui ne s'y attendait pas, fonce dans sa direction pour voir ce dont il s'agit. Sa servante la suit discrètement. L'écran s'allume, révélant Bleu et Jaune :

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demande Rose.

 _\- Nous avons discuté avec Blanc, mon cœur. Pour la première fois depuis que je la connais, elle a décidé de nous laisser faire !_ Commence Bleu.

 _\- Une surprenante décision._ Ajoute Jaune avec un sourire sarcastique.

 _\- Je vais avoir ma colonie ?_ Interroge Rose, sous le choc.

 _\- Oui, mon cœur ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Nous avons déjà une planète pour toi ! Un endroit idéal, plein de ressources, la..._ Le Diamant hésite.

 _\- La Terre._ Précise Jaune. Son visage transpire la satisfaction. Il y a des chances que ce soit elle qui ait sélectionné le lieu.

 _\- Oui, voilà, la Terre !_ Continue Bleu.

Spinelle se met à sauter de joie en hurlant :

_\- La Terre !_

Diamant Rose a honte d'être avec Spinelle, justement la gemme qui lui donne le plus cette sensation de n'être encore qu'une gamine irresponsable. La petite saute une seconde fois, occasionnant une nouvelle gêne, puis lui grimpe sur le dos. " _Bon sang, ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas le moment !_ " Pense-t-elle, sans oser le dire, de peur que Jaune et Bleu changent d'avis.

 _\- Il reste des choses à régler, évidemment. Tu vas avoir de gigantesques responsabilités ! Il serait apprécié que tu reviennes. Nous devons commencer à discuter de l'invasion._ Termine Jaune.

_\- Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite !_

Le communicateur s'éteint et Rose se met en marche vers le téléporteur. Sa servante suit, mais le Diamant lui fait signe de rester en arrière et continue. La petite refuse. Soudain, Spinelle attrape la main de sa maîtresse pour attirer son attention. " _C'est un jour heureux ! Il faudrait organiser une fête pour marquer l'évènement_ ", se dit-elle. Seulement, une idée différente traverse l'esprit de Rose. Tout l'attachement qu'elle éprouvait pour cette gemme vient d'être remplacé par une chose : de la haine pour tout ce qu'elle représente. Non, Diamant Rose ne sera jamais un véritable Diamant si elle continue de jouer avec une Spinelle. Cette époque est finie. Désormais vient l'âge des responsabilités. Sa puérilité et son égocentrisme doivent rester en arrière, pour de bon. Sinon, quel intérêt d'avoir une seconde chance ?

 _\- Là, dans notre jardin, jouons à un jeu. Je vais t'expliquer quoi faire._ Chantonne Rose en souriant, avant de se mettre à genoux et de poser son doigt sur le nez de sa servante.

Spinelle rayonne de joie. Un jeu ! Quelle fantastique occasion !

_\- Dans notre jardin, reste bien immobile._

_\- Ce sera tellement amusant !_ Chante-t-elle en réponse.

Diamant Rose se met à sourire. La petite ressent une puissante euphorie. Son Diamant est heureux ! Rose se relève et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers le téléporteur, tandis que Spinelle reste sans bouger. Le Diamant pose son pied sur la machine, mais hésite. Est-ce qu'elle ne devrait pas lui... non, tant pis ! Sa servante finira bien par s'ennuyer et partira. Rose en a assez de se sentir constamment coupable. Elle active le téléporteur et quitte l'endroit, probablement pour toujours. Adieu, la culpabilité ! Adieu, les regards de terreur ! Adieu, l'ancienne Diamant Rose !

Adieu, Spinelle.


	7. Chapter 7

_\- Je prendrais en charge le plus gros de l'invasion._ S'exclame Jaune.

Diamant Rose avance aussi vite que possible. Elle essaye de rester derrière sa grande sœur, qui fonce dans le couloir comme une flèche. Difficile de conserver le rythme.

 _\- C'est réellement nécessaire ?_ Demande Rose.

_\- Oui. Il nous a fallu presque dix millénaire pour perfectionner notre technique. C'est ta première colonie, je veux donc que tu m'observes en action. La prochaine fois, cette procédure sera entièrement à ta charge._

_\- Très bien, Jaune._

Rose n'est pas mécontente qu'un autre Diamant s'occupe de ça. Elle n'aurait pas su par quoi commencer. Le corridor donne sur une place, où attendent des milliers de gemmes en tenue, ainsi qu'une centaine de vaisseaux. Leur nouvel habillage a été créé aux couleurs de Diamant Rose. Voilà l'armée et la flotte dont elle rêvait dans sa jeunesse. Pourquoi tout cela lui paraît sans intérêt, désormais ? Ses soldats saluent dans un mouvement chorégraphié à la perfection, prononçant un clair :

_\- Bienvenue, excellence ! Nous sommes à votre service !_

Cette vision donne un frisson à l'intéressée. Elle ressent le poids d'une responsabilité gigantesque s'écraser sur ses épaules. Les gemmes se remettent au repos. Il y a de tout : des Péridots, des Améthystes, des Bismuths, des Néphrites... Sur le côté, un peu à l'écart, on remarque aussi deux Lapis-lazulis. Elles ont l'uniforme de Bleu. Celle-ci ne fait que prêter ses spécialistes, rien de plus. Une Lapis, ça terraforme des planètes et Diamant Bleu sait s'occuper de cette tâche mieux que quiconque. Ce sont donc, avec les Saphirs, les seules gemmes que personne ne pourrait produire à part elle. Jaune et Blanc ont essayé, évidemment, sans succès.

Impossible de ne pas voir l'immense paire de jambes rose qui trône au bout de la place. Voilà donc son fameux vaisseau, celui dont tout le monde parle constamment. Les appareils de Bleu et Jaune ont la forme de bras et celui de Blanc, d'un corps. Rose a hérité des jambes, littéralement la plus subalterne des positions.

_\- Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Quoi donc ?_

_\- Ton vaisseau, voyons ! Blanc m'a fait travailler là-dessus pendant des semaines !_

_\- J'imagine qu'elle seule pouvait avoir cette idée._

_\- En effet ! Des jambes, rien de moins ! Elle te voit toujours comme la force qui nous soutient ! J'imagine que c'est... approprié._

Rose n'avait pas envisagé le problème sous un angle aussi positif. Elle trouve charmant que Jaune soit soudainement si optimiste, mais doute que Blanc voyait effectivement le cadeau ainsi.

 _\- Bon, au travail ! Tout le monde embarque ! En avant !_ Termine Jaune en pointant l'index vers le lointain.

La Perle de Rose arrive à l'instant, s'installant à côté de sa maîtresse. Sa tenue est prévue pour un voyage spatial. Elle garde le silence. Ce départ lui semble terrifiant. La pauvre petite ne veut pas partir, mais suivra sa supérieure où il faudra. Diamant Rose se met en marche. Elle approche d'un pas décidé du véhicule, monte à bord et s'installe devant les commandes. Alors que le Diamant s'apprête à faire décoller l'engin, son pied dérape : la paire de jambes s'envole d'une façon si ridicule que n'importe quel individu ayant un minimum d'esprit éclaterait de rire dans la seconde. Sa Perle reste impassible et se contente de dire :

_\- Un magnifique décollage, mon Diamant !_

Rose ricane. C'était un départ inélégant mais quelle importance ? Plus rien ne peut lui faire peur. Sa seconde chance l'attend au bout de ce chemin vers l'inconnu. Dans quelques années, elle l'aura entre les mains et... ses fautes disparaîtront enfin dans l'oubli. Bientôt. Très bientôt. Il suffit juste de garder l'espoir.


End file.
